The Impossibilist Union of Worker Collectives (IUWC)
The Impossibilist Union of Worker Collectives is an anti-reformist, and radical leftist faction within the Unified People's Collective. The organization's main goals are the institution of an intergalactic republic based on the principles of absolute egalitarianism, which extends to non-human entities, structural accountability, and Neo-Posadism. History The IUWC was founded in the year 3197, initially as an industrial workers union on Yakiyah, though its activities can be found throughout Acheron Rho. The first activities of the group were marches for workers rights and pay, which were suppressed heavily by ACRE. As the group faced an uphill battle in attempting to organize workers effectively, the tactics changed from strikes and walkouts to armed resistance and direct action. A hierarchical structure was established in order to organize more effectively, and local officers were elected by factories and communities to protect their interests and not those of the factory owners. Speeches began to be held and during the ACRE labor crisis is when the IUWC became more radical and joined The UPC. Following the collapse of the UPC and destruction of the central leadership, the IUWC has been severely weakened and has been attempting to maintain control of the communes it ran on Yakiyah. Many of its membership has had to flee and become refugees outside of the core worlds and others have gone into hiding. Those who were elected into the mandate have have had to step down from the scandal of being attached to the UPC, while others still hold onto their positions in government feverishly and continue to press for an anti imperial government. The leadership is uncertain. Organization The organization functions as a top-down structure led by a General Secretary and the Commissariat. Commissars act as political officers who ensure loyalty to the UPC, as well as activists and enforcers in their communities in order to undermine Imperial law and rally popular support. The General Secretary and Commissars are elected through a direct vote from IUWC members in their local communities. Although the acting head of the political organization has no direct political control over The UPC, they act to ensure the aims of the IUWC are respected and followed through. The aims of the organization are the dissolution of the Imperial throne, the nobility, the High Church and the ACRE company through an armed popular uprising. Property is to be seized and redistributed among the working class and be democratically managed by a central congress which would include both human and non-human members. The organization is sympathetic to synthetic rights and life, as it is included in their egalitarian ideal, and views them not as owners over the means of production which is themselves, though it takes a more subdued approach on supporting them openly due to violent repercussions and a lack of popular support. The efforts of the IUWC are primarily concentrated on industrial worlds most affected by the current ACRE labor crisis and works directly with industrial labor workers. The organization is also in good standing with the Agricultural Workers Union (AWU), The Democratic-Revolutionary Front (DRF) and The Communist Front as their goals coincide with one another. Goals The goals of the IUWC are for the creation of a classless, and stateless communist society in which people serve the collective good and resources are shared. In order to achieve this the IUWC plans to function as a single party in a democratic republic utilizing a planned central economy which would transition the sector into communism. It would necessitate the removal of counter revolutionary forces which would try to prevent this from happening. On Neo-Posadism as an ideology The ideals of Neo-Posadism follow those of an intergalactic revolution and awakening of class consciousness following a coordinated attack by the powers that be on the working classes, which can take their form and are not limited to: a labor crisis, armed military strikes on workers, a nuclear war, and direct exploitation of laborers through withholding of their rights, privileges and pay. Neo-Posadists believe that current society is living in a post-nuclear age which failed to have a successful revolution in the time between when society lost contact with earth and the present day. It is a hyper egalitarian ideology, which aligns itself heavily to the idea of working directly with alien life, and the uplifting of animal life to the intelligence of humans. On Cybernetic Enhancements The use of cybernetic implants is not counter to the goals of the IUWC and members who have enhancements are welcomed into the organization. Neo-Posadists do advise people to be aware of the issues of class and oppression which are heavily intertwined in acquiring cybernetics as these enhancements are not easily available to all. On MES The collective believes that the monopoly held by Serpens on MES related care is a detriment to disenfranchised people not able to access medication for their MES. It should be ended in order to let every person be able to have access to medication. MES can be potentially dangerous, and the potential for use by sufferers from MES to abuse this ability is also a danger to some and must be recognized. Notable Members * Commissar Rosa Jacoby, Organizational Secretary * Sub-Commissar Joslyn IJsberen Category:UPC Factions